HetaliaXReader Drawing: The Dangerous hobby
by loltopaz
Summary: So This is gonna turn into a series kinda thing By the end of the day in story someones gonna thank you for the pictures you drew. I'm gonna try and go through ALL of the Hetalia characters. So as this series starts, I hope you enjoy


Unfortunately, for me, I do not own Hetalia. Warning, do not read if you are prone to nosebleeds. Also, please do review, I am thinking about continuing on this.

* * *

You sighed tapping a pencil against the huge world conference table. You were completely bored out of your mind watching the other nations quarrel with each other. You had your pure black drawing notebook open in front of you. You scribbled a bit more on the picture you were drawing currently, which was an] anime picture. You were a rather artistic country, and you had to say you were damn good at it too! In fact, your country was praised for its artistic abilities. Ever since you met Japan though, your culture was rather influenced... aka, you were going through a VERY big anime faze. 'I can't get the hair right for the life of me...' You thought scribbling furiously as if your life depended on it. The conference room suddenly went ablaze around you. America and England were both strangling each other; France was mocking both of them, in which they both turned on him. China and Japan were discussing some funny topic about tentacle porn (DONT ASK! JUST RUN!). Germany was shouting at Italy, for he had just spilled an entire bucket of pasta all of over the conference room floor. You huffed pulling all your concentration back into your drawings. You had started an entire series of drawings as of late, and could only work on them at the conference room for a special reason. You were finally on your last one, which you felt was rather special. You smiled and brushed off a few pencil shavings, marveling at your latest masterpiece. That was until America had suddenly snatched your drawing from your hands and started laughing. A huge blush of embarrassment flew to your cheeks as you made a grab for it.  
" Y-you! Give it back! Right now!" You demanded stomping your foot. America grinned evilly  
" No way man! ENGLAND! Pull out the projector!" America was holding the drawing notebook over his head, while you vainly kept jumping up and down trying to reach for it.  
"Why do you have to be so god-damn tall America?" You groaned trying to climb him to reach your drawing notebook. You probably looked really foolish, But that embarrassment was minuscule compared to the gut-wrenching shame would come over you if any one saw what was in that notebook.  
"America, you bloody git! Why should I-"  
"Just to do it and someone get me some rope! _ is like a monkey!" America was shoving you back, a smirk playing at his lips as you reached, again and again in vain.  
"America, your such an ass! I swear to god when I get my hands on you..." America chuckled at the outrageous look on your face. France suddenly came up next to America.  
"You should always have some spare bond- er... I mean spare rope handy, oui?" France chuckled his frenchman laugh and you wanted to kill him as America spun you around and tied your hands behind your back.  
" England! Is the projector up yet?" England knitted his humongous eyebrows together and sighed when he saw you tied down to a chair.  
" Yes, you bloody git, but why did you tie up _?" England turned on the projector, sending a huge light over a blank wall, effectively drawing the attention of every single country in the world. You gasped and cursed the American for all you were worth.  
"America, don't you dare..." You shot him a death glare, willing him to combust into flames. He just chuckled and grabbed a microphone (Where did that come from?).  
"Lady's and Germs! Dear _ has made a wonderful art show for us all to enjoy~ please shut up, grab some popcorn, and enjoy the show!" America set down the microphone, and started grabbing a whole bunch of chords coming from the projector and running out of the room. The whole room's attention was on either you, or waiting for something to appear on the screen. All of a sudden, music blared through the speakers of the conference room and a very steamy picture of Germany appeared on the screen. Germany was completely shirtless, his hair tussled slightly, his hands wandering down the front part of his black pants, which were unbuttoned and slightly unzipped. Picture-Germany was smirking slightly, and had the most seductive look on his face.

...Yea, your 'series' was pretty much an ENTIRE country porn book. Every country gaped at the picture on the screen, while poor Germany blushed heavily and just stood there; taking in what looked like his twin on the screen. Italy looked like someone just pulled his curl, While France looked like he'd just died of blood loss...(He had massive nosebleeds...) Everyone's attention's suddenly turned their attention back to you, some gave you very approving looks, some just blushed, while others sat down and got ready to enjoy the show. You were going to kill America once you got out of these ropes! Well... not if you did not die from embarrassment first... You just hoped America didn't find that thumb drive you had hidden in the back of your drawing notebook...

Suddenly America walked in with a very pleased exppresion on his face. He held up a remote, and the next picture came up. Italy and Romano were both in their red,white and green boxers, sprayed across a bed, covers messy, and were looking straight ahead with an expression that looked like they were saying 'I'm going to fuck your brains out' Italy and Romano both fainted on the spot. Spain seemed to be VERY pleased with the picture and gave you approving thumbs up. Germany was so red in the face, you thought he would die. America took a seat next to you, and smiled. You however, were in no way at all amused, flailing your legs in his direction, hoping to land a kick on him. He just grabbed your leg and set it over his lap so it looked like you were about to straddle him. If you could have blushed any deeper you would.  
"Now now, babe, the shows only begun~" He cooed at you. You growled at him.  
"You aren't gonna-"  
"Show every single picture you drew? Hell yea I am!" He gave you one of his wicked grins and leaned into your ear.  
"By the way... The ones you drew of me were incredibly good compared to others... Having dirty thoughts during the conference meetings huh?" He chuckled as he clicked the next picture, and this time you did die of embarrassment. Japan was shirtless, except for his regular jacket that was thrown back in an invisible gale of wind, so he might as well have been shirtless. His pants hung low, dangerously low, as he licked up the blade of his kantana, giving the viewers the most seductive glare and smirk. Kiku had been videotaping the pictures with a nosebleed, but when his picture came up, he fainted so Hungary came in and continued videotaping for him.


End file.
